


备孕计划

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: abo预警，筑巢设定预警





	备孕计划

巴基打开家门的声音格外地轻。这次任务他是直接将善后工作扔给了娜塔莎，立即架着昆式往回赶，身上大概还有敌人的血迹，来不及清洗了，他怕史蒂夫一个人待在家待久了会出什么事。

他不太敢随意打开灯，只能凭着夜视能力勉强分辨出他的爱人就蜷缩在地毯的一角，周身堆积着许多衣物，不必细看，他知道那都是史蒂夫从整个房间里翻出来的他所有衣物。

空气中愈发浓郁的、属于Alpha的信息素让巴基知道现在情况不太妙。他轻手轻脚地凑近史蒂夫，却被地上的衣物绊了一下。

一双滚烫的手搂住了他。巴基顺势躺了下来，史蒂夫将巴基牢牢按在怀里，依恋地凑近他的脖颈亲吻。

“你回来了，”他说，平静得好像待会什么都不曾发生一般，可巴基知道他的Alpha现在委屈得要命。“怎么不开灯？”

“怕你睡着了。”巴基安慰地吻了吻他爱人的额头，于是躁动又压抑的信息素顿时平静了几分，“怎么这次发情期提前这么多天？因为上次的辐射吗？”

上一次任务里队长被不知名射线照到了皮肤，任务完成后立马被巴基强硬地带到实验室做了检查，并没有检查出任何不对劲的地方。

史蒂夫的声音已经有一点沙哑了。他抚摸巴基的脸：“没事的，你回来就好。”

“不过在干正事之前我想说一句，亲爱的，可以不要一直篡着我那条昨天刚刚洗过的内裤吗？”巴基叹息一声，“还没干透呢，你是从甩干机里直接捞出来的吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答他，只是一颗金灿灿的脑袋蹭了蹭他，下半身也跟着凑近巴基的臀部，示意求欢。

巴基挪了挪身子，在史蒂夫的怀里寻找了一个舒适的位置靠着。他感觉得到史蒂夫在解开他作战服的腰带，巴基顺从地随着他的动作抬了抬腰，任由史蒂夫的手急切地抚摸进他的内裤里。

史蒂夫的手指按了按他的后穴，手指颤抖，继而强硬地探入。这很不容易，巴基不是没有被史蒂夫在发情期中途忽然按在地上做过，他知道他忍受着多大的折磨，当时史蒂夫几乎失去了理智，直接用阴茎捅他，捅得深，不顾他受不受得住，大开大合地干了起来。

而今他算是进步太多，至少记得草草扩张几下。巴基同他做得次数远比七十多年前看着杂志上的打扮露骨的模特自慰的次数多的多，像每一个结婚许久的Omega那样被操得熟透，后穴乖巧地裹着史蒂夫的手指，没有什么痛感，被Alpha标记之后的身体早就因为接收到了爱人的信息素而乖巧地打开。

史蒂夫探进巴基后穴的手进得又快又急，在第三根手指扩张过后他粗喘着气掏出挺立已久的阴茎，那根阴茎胀得温度很高，抵在洞口时巴基被烫得抖了一下。

他吻了吻巴基的额头，又将他翻过去背对自己，使得阴茎能够更容易地闯入Omega柔韧的身体。史蒂夫黏糊糊地去吻巴基的头发，继而来到他后颈，停在了腺体处。

史蒂夫完全地停了下来。就连蓄势待发的阴茎也只是在巴基的后穴里悄悄挤进一个头。

巴基已经被Alpha挑起了情欲，见他停下来，不满地扭了扭屁股，自顾自地将那根阴茎吞吃进去。

当他熟练地将Alpha的阴茎大半塞入体内时，被填满的感觉让他不由得叹息出声。而不等巴基主动用那根铁一样的阴茎来缓解体内因情欲而起的痒意，史蒂夫忽然一把紧紧搂住巴基，鼻尖抵在他的腺体处，强硬地将阴茎整根塞进去。

史蒂夫的阴茎大概是不同于别的Alpha的，巴基没有见过别人，可也没有听过哪家Omega会因为Alpha第一下就能抵在生殖腔的门口而苦恼。他太长了，又很粗，肉冠甚至有一个小小的弧度，一下又一下地干Omega柔软紧致的后穴，那肉洞里渗出些液体，伴随着挤压得很紧的肉壁黏腻地裹着史蒂夫，在他抽离时挽留，又在进入时欲擒故纵地拒绝。

巴基被他顶得不由抓紧了身旁的衣物。史蒂夫在大多数做爱场合里表现得温柔体贴，这样猛地像是被激怒一般完全操进来，让他不适之余又感到一阵往常少见的刺激。

史蒂夫不等他适应他被Alpha顶得不住向前耸去，牢牢捆住他的Omega，一边操，一边将脸埋在巴基的颈侧，乱糟糟的金发蹭得Omega发痒。他在喘息呻吟，接受阴茎带给他的熟悉快感，冷不防感受到有冰凉的液体一滴一滴地在他的脖颈处滑下。

巴基愣了一下，有一瞬间性快感被Alpha的眼泪冲刷了下来。他想转身看看史蒂夫的脸，却被按得很紧，根本离不开Alpha的阴茎。

“你怎么啦，史蒂夫？让我看看你……呃啊——”

Alpha就一边默默流着泪一边用力操干他的爱人，不比往日的温和，阴茎猛地加快速度，又凶又狠地往里面撞，顶到深处那一柔软的腔口时甚至作势要更深地捅进去占领Omega柔软的生殖腔。巴基被他弄的浑身发软，已经顾不得去考虑爱人的眼泪了，他感觉一股热流从后穴冲上了脑袋，强烈的快感逼的他快要窒息。

史蒂夫依然不回答，眼泪流得越多，下身就越狠地操他，他抓着巴基的屁股揉捏，又把两片柔软的臀瓣掰开好让自己进得更深，肉冠已经挤进生殖腔口，那又烫又紧的软肉便层层叠叠地裹上来，温顺地伺候那根侵犯他的阴茎。

巴基已经分不清是爱人流在他颈窝里的眼泪更多还是自己屁股里被操出的肠液更多了。他大概什么也想不了，消化快感的速度远比不上史蒂夫干他肉洞的速度。他快要被操得诱导发情了。

巴基被撞得又爽又难受，他伸手去摸自己的Alpha，揉揉他柔软的金发，再在情欲中艰难地偏过头吻他一下。

史蒂夫的眼泪没有停下。他蹭了蹭Omega的脸颊，眼泪便沾在了巴基的脸上，即便如此史蒂夫也要吻他，嘴唇小心翼翼地贴着，继而伸出舌尖试探地舔弄他的牙齿，巴基松开牙关去迎接他，两人的舌便柔软又缠绵地纠缠在一起。

他那样温柔地用唇舌轻轻吻他，下身却像是对待什么仇敌那样毫不留情地刺穿，史蒂夫平日里大多是以巴基的快感为先，现在却没了这份体贴，像任何一个打算爽过便将人置之不理的混蛋Alpha一样只顾自己爽。他毫不留情地将龟头整个操进生殖腔，来回抽插，巴基柔软的洞口被折磨得发红。

“为什么？”他突然开口，带着哭腔，在静谧的只有怀里人的呻吟及肉体碰撞的夜里格外突兀。

巴基仍然满面潮红地沉浸在煜海里，没有反应过来：“……什么？”

史蒂夫垂下眼，全美国最英俊的那张脸流着几道泪痕，他看起来那样委屈，阴茎却一刻不停地鞭笞Omega漂亮的身体。

“你的腺体那里，有别的Alpha的味道。”史蒂夫边说边哭，抽噎了几声，语调扭得巴基差点听不清他在说什么，“为什么？我们都结婚这么多年了，你喜欢别的Alpha了吗？你都要给我生宝宝了，为什么要和别的Alpha接触？宝贝，不要丢下我，我们永远待在家里好不好？”

巴基被这一串话问懵了。他伸手想擦一擦后颈，却被Alpha误以为想要再次触碰别人的痕迹，史蒂夫几乎是悲伤地哭泣着捉紧Omega金属的那只手，两只手重叠着按在巴基的小腹上，感受着Alpha进入时肚皮被顶起的一块小小的弧度。

“不，不是史蒂夫，你等等呜啊啊啊慢点……我、你太快了……呜……”巴基被他越来越快的速度顶得差点哭出来，他努力抓住脑海中最后的没有被快感消磨的理智，磕磕绊绊地解释，“我，那是别人的血，我不知道，溅在那里了……啊啊啊停一下，太多了……”

史蒂夫大概是听不进去的。他在巴基身上留了太多啃咬得痕迹，整个脖颈布满青紫，后颈腺体处被咬得发肿，他这样折磨自己的Omega，硕大的龟头还在爱人的生殖腔里放肆，却看起来比狼狈嗯Omega要更委屈。

“生个孩子吧巴基，给我生个孩子，你不能丢下我，我好爱你，我想你融进我的血肉里，你不要离开我。”他带着哭腔喃喃道，撒娇似地贴着他的唇角，“你不能怀着我的孩子去找别人，我爱你，不要看别人……”

他听不到巴基的求饶，窄小的生殖腔里除了龟头外又被史蒂夫强硬地插进一小截柱身。巴基尖叫一声，哪怕是史蒂夫第一次标记他时也没有这样粗暴地对待过他的生殖腔，那个时候他还是个小个子，初次品尝巴基美妙的身体时就将阴茎捅到最深处，即便是第一次做爱，被快感折磨得神志不清之余也本能地记得呵护自己的Omega。如今他们做过成百上千次，对彼此的身体熟悉又依赖，史蒂夫却第一次这样近乎伤害地占领他的生殖腔。

巴基又爽又疼，以前从未有过的激烈快感一瞬间炸得他眼前发白。他的嗓子又干又哑，已经叫不出声了，柔软红润的嘴唇张着，留下一道涎水滑过下巴。他浑身上下只能感知到身体的深处那根阴茎，他不自觉地夹得很紧，史蒂夫就像较劲一样越插越狠。

巴基错觉自己的后穴快被折磨得破了皮，火辣辣的感觉从穴口蔓延到全身，史蒂夫还在他的生殖腔里为非作歹，那一处那么小，却因为Alpha过度的侵犯生生胀大了一些。

他受不住，第一次知道自己的Alpha也能这么狂野地做爱，本能地想向前爬去，逃开那根带给他几乎要致死的快感的阴茎，却又被史蒂夫一把揽着腰狠狠按在了阴茎上。

史蒂夫快速的操他，囊袋打在巴基臀部的皮肤上带来的痒痛让他感觉屁股快要麻痹，肠液从交合处被阴茎带出，在地毯上滴湿了一滩。

巴基的阴茎没有被照顾过，硬得发疼，他的两只手都被史蒂夫按住，无法自我疏解的堵塞感让他难受极了，又在史蒂夫连续不断地用力顶弄中独自射出精液。阴茎在疲软下来时仍然随着史蒂夫的动作一晃一晃，可怜极了。

他高潮时夹得很紧，几乎要把Alpha夹射，可史蒂夫仍然咬着牙继续操他熟得流水的小洞。

他们的下半身被各种液体沾染得乱七八糟的，两股融合缠绵着交合的信息素的味道浓郁得几乎要冲出房间。

他最后一顶，肉冠牢牢抵着生殖腔的顶端，阴茎迅速开始跳动、成结，继而喷射出大股精液。他射得太深了，巴基发出一声哀鸣似的呜咽，浑身紧绷着，史蒂夫猛地一口咬上他的腺体，破了皮，血珠染红了嘴唇，信息素持续不断地从伤口处涌进腺体，像是要彻底占领了他整个肉体一般强硬。

巴基不常经历这种带着疼痛的性爱，又爽又累，疲惫地蜷缩进史蒂夫的怀里，哪怕他的Alpha还想试图将精液堵住也无力阻止。

“休假过后我带你去请产假。”史蒂夫终于像是恢复了些神智，红肿的蓝眼睛依旧蓄满了泪水，深情地吻他的Omega，“这几天一定可以怀上的……”

巴基呆了一会，艰难地理解了史蒂夫话里的意思后几乎是逃命一般地挣扎着向前爬。他随手抓起周围堆积的自己的一件衣服扔向Alpha，史蒂夫不在意，轻而易举地按住自己的Omega，没有从那个柔软湿润的后穴里抽出来的阴茎又迅速硬了起来，肉冠浸在生殖腔的入口处，自己的精液多数堵在了里面。

被恐怖的快感吓到的男人用力推他，金属的拳头揍了史蒂夫，他神志不清，控制不好力道，大概是打得很疼的。而Alpha被揍了一拳，愣了一下，哭得更凶了。无视Omega激烈的挣扎，再次用力地操进去。抽插时精液从穴口处流下，顺着巴基的大腿，一点一点地没入堆积在小腿肚处的作战服里。

总而言之，例行休假结束后，按照史蒂夫的计划，他还是怀孕了。

弗瑞看着那份产假申请表，顿时觉得头大。


End file.
